Midnight Tears
by Celina J. Almasy
Summary: The story of Seifer Almasy's life after the battle with Ultimecia. It is a very good story I promise! Bare with me as I slowly add chapters!
1. Midnight Tears

Chapter 1: Midnight Tears  
  
Please read!!! My name is Celina and this is my story. I am the cousin of Quistis Trepe and the wife of Seifer Almasy. My story begins a year after the battle with Ultimecia. Seifer and I had been engaged for 2 years and had only been married for a few months. Then something horrible happened would change everything for the bad.  
  
My story begins...  
  
Celina paced back and forth on the balcony. She was waiting for her husband Seifer to come home. He had been gone for a long time and Celina was beginning to worry. "Where is he?" She asked herself. Suddenly the front door opened. Seeing it was Seifer she ran to greet him. "Where have you been?!" Celina asked a worried expression on her face. "Out..." He replied. "Where?" She asked again insistently. "It's none of your business!" He yelled angrily. He was obviously drunk. He walked into the kitchen and grabbed a six pack out of the fridge. "I think you've had enough!" Celina said taking the bottle out of his hand. Then he did the unexpected. He slapped her, and he slapped her hard. "You have no right to tell me what to do!" He answered bitterly. She couldn't hold back the tears as she ran into the bedroom.  
  
Celina and Seifer had been married for barley half a year and everything had been perfect until one day Seifer received a letter informing him of the death of his best friends Raijin and Fujin. Then he began drinking to ease his heartache. She had tried so hard to help him cope with his pain but his inherited love for alchohal proved to be a tragedy. He had always loved alcohol, but he had never really been drunk. He was usually a very happy man since he married Celina and had become friends with a few old acquaintances at Balamb (except the never-ending grudge against Squall). Things had finally been looking up for Seifer until he received the letter.  
  
Before Raijin and Fujin's death was known...  
  
One morning Celina woke up early. She kissed her hansom husbands sweet lips and slipped out of bed. After eating breakfast and going on her daily jog she sat down to watch t.v. Finally at 11:00am Seifer woke up. He got dressed and walked into the kitchen. Celina sat there reading the morning paper. "Morning honey!" He said giving her a big hug and kiss. "Morning." Celina replied. "I'm going out for a while ok? I have to get some bullets for my gunblade." "Could you get me some milk while you are out?" She asked sweetly. "Sure babe. I'll be back in a few!" He replied walking towards the front door. (continued in chapter 2...don't ask!!!) 


	2. A Horrible Letter

Chapter 2: A Horrible Letter  
  
While she read the paper she realized she had forgotten the mail. She stepped outside and jogged down to the mailbox. Just then Rinoa pulled in the driveway. "Hey!" She said waving to Celina. "Hi!" Celina said waving back. Rinoa parked quickly and ran to Celina. "What's up?" Celina asked supprised by the unexpected visit. "I just thought I would drop by on my way to the supermarket. I haven't chilled you for a while and I figured you would be home, so I said what the heck, I'll go see my best friend!" Rinoa replied happily. "How thoughtful of you!" Celina said laughing. "I know I am!" Rinoa said laughing a little too. "Well, would you like to have lunch with me since you're here?" Celina asked. "Thought you'd never ask!" Rinoa answered. They walked together into the house. Celina entered the kitchen and opened the fridge. "So, what would you like?" She asked Rinoa. "It doesn't matter to me." Rinoa replied shrugging. "Ok how about some chicken teriyaki?" Celina suggested. "Sure you are a great cook." Rinoa said sitting down at the table.  
  
After a few hours of eating and talking Celina began looking through the mail. There was a letter in the pile addressed to Seifer and it had the words urgent in red on it. She didn't want to pry but she had to open the letter. It was from Cid (the head of Balamb). As she read the letter a look of terror crossed her face.  
  
"What's wrong?" Rinoa asked worriedly. "This letter for Seifer its, its horrible." She replied barley able to speak. "What does it say?" "It says:  
  
Dear Mr. Almasy, We regret to inform you of the following news. Recently we have been informed that Raijin and Fujin were murdered. We are not sure who committed this horrible crime, but our best agents are looking into it as of yesterday. A funeral will be held on Balamb grounds this Saturday afternoon. Our deepest sympathies.  
  
Cid"  
  
"Oh my god!" Rinoa said in disbelief. "How will I tell Seifer?!" Celina asked as tears began running down her cheeks. Just as she spoke Seifer walked through the door. "Hey baby!" Seifer said walking into the kitchen. She couldn't speak. What the letter said would kill him. Rinoa realized the situation and decided to leave. "What's wrong?" Seifer asked sweetly sitting down next to his wife. She couldn't tell him. All she could do was hand him the letter. He looked at it for a minute questioningly and then began to read. Celina's heart stopped as a look of absolute horror slowly crossed his face. He said nothing but stood up and walked toward his office. She followed him quietly. Seifer sat down at his desk. A tear glistened down his cheek. Celina slowly walked up behind him. "Dammit!!!" He yelled suddenly slamming his fist on the wooden desk in front of him. Forgetting the rule that men don't cry he began to ball. Celina, feeling his pain, wrapped her arms around him. "I'm so sorry baby." She said holding him tightly in her arms. "Why did this have to happen?" The now tear drenched man asked his sobbing wife. 


End file.
